<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El mundo de Susurros Celestiales by UrsusMons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397118">El mundo de Susurros Celestiales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons'>UrsusMons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros Celestiales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witch Hunters, Alternate Universe - Witches, This is just me nerding ab my own story, Worldbuilding, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, pls forgive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una colección de información pertinente sobre las narraciones que decidí escribir usado este AU y sus personajes que podría no ser especificada en las historias gracias a su naturaleza pero mi cerebro de nerd™ necesita tener aclarada y podría ser de interés o ayudar a entender mejor! Por ejemplo pequeñas fichas de personajes, contexto sobre el mundo, fichas de stats sobre la magia y un sistema entero sobre cómo funciona.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros Celestiales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079690</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una pequeña introducción sobre dos bandos que enfrentan decisiones a tomar y las bienvenidas que le siguen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412724">The world of Heavenly Whispers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons">UrsusMons</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta idea lleva aaaaños en mi cabeza, y tomó forma por primera vez como u roll llevado a cabo a traves de whatsapp! Aún tengo algo de contenido de ese entonces y creo que es bastante explicativo, así que ahí va. Sólo quería aclarar de donde viene por el tono "Interactivo" que tiene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bienvenido, Hijo de Andrómeda. Bienvenido, Hombre de Dios.<br/>Te invitamos a dejar la tolerancia en la entrada, en aquella caja decorada del costado, al lado izquierdo, y a tomar algo de lo que encuentres en la oscura del lado derecho. Tal vez sea resentimiento, ira, orgullo o temor. Puede ser cualquier tipo de sentimiento, sensación o recuerdo que te incite a tomar las cartas del asunto y luchar por tus ideales, por y junto a tus compañeros. Espero que encuentres algo de tu gusto, tenemos mucha variedad.<br/>Bien, ahora que estamos preparados podemos comenzar. Es tiempo de elegir un bando.</p>
<p>          Puedes ser parte de los brujos, en ese caso formarías parte del Clan Andromeda Susurrante, nombrado de la misma forma que su líder, te reunirías con tus compañeros en Aquelarres y obtendrías un pseudónimo pensado para representarte.<br/>«Oigan la voz que los guía, hermanos, déjenla ser parte de ustedes y vuelvan a mi, que cuando el bosque llora es cuando debemos alzarnos y seguir. Óiganme y vengan, acérquense, veamos la forma de hacerlos sentir.»</p>
<p>          O puedes ser un Cazador o Caballero, amparado por la iglesia y, por lo tanto, inmune a la ley. Aquí se juntan forajidos, vengadores y justicieros, unidos por el deseo de acabar de una vez por todas con los brujos y erradicar la herejía o, tal vez, simplemente salir impune de algún crimen o conseguir algo de dinero. Aquí se seguirán entrenamientos físicos, se practicará el manejo de armas. Se te serán entregados supresores de magia y el derecho de quitar la vida siempre que lo consideres correcto.<br/>«Atentos, hombres de Dios, pues la magia acecha todo a nuestro alrededor, usen todo a su alcance para masacrarla, destrozarla, aniquilarla. Hasta que de ella se pierda incluso el nombre. Y sólo su recuerdo resulte impensable.»</p>
<p>¿Decisión tomada? Ve con los tuyos, prepárate para luchar y preséntate en las filas de tu bando porque dónde la iglesia y la magia chocan no hay reglas, no hay honor, y por sobre todo no hay piedad que valga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Información básica sobre el mudo/AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los brujos tienen su base en el bosque. En un prado abierto y con acceso a un río se encuentra lo que podría confundirse por una aldea cualquiera si no fuera por las obvias muestras de magia que sus habitantes dan libremente. Para mantener este espacio seguro siempre hay alguien haciendo guardia, acompañado por algunos encargados de mantener los ojos indeseados ciegos a todo movimiento o muestra de vida en el claro. Son básicamente autosuficientes, ya que cultivan su comida y crían ganado, pero un reducido grupo de afortunados que pudieron refugiarse con ellos antes de ser reconocidos como usuarios mágicos por los cazadores se encargan de cualquier visita al pueblo necesaria, junto con los pocos integrantes honorarios del Coven, que no usan magia, pero por alguna razón u otra decidieron estar de su lado. Aunque en sus inicios el clan fue simplemente un grupo de fugitivos que habían unido fuerzas para escapar, no tardaron en sumarse refugiados varios que encontraron un lugar seguro entre ellos.</p><p>Los caballeros, por su lado, entrenan y se reúnen en la iglesia del pueblo junto al bosque.</p><p>
Prácticamente toda aglomeración considerable de personas en el mundo tiene algún tipo de agrupación organizada por la fé religiosa dedicada a erradicar la considerada herejía que los brujos llaman magia. Entre sus filas se pueden encontrar creyentes de que se está haciendo justicia que quieren aportar su parte, bandidos que decidieron pagar su deuda con la sociedad de esta forma y algunos cazarrecompensas que simplemente están haciendo su trabajo. Su tarea es cazar a los brujos, se deja a consideración de cada caballero la forma en la que éste decide deshacerse de cada individuo. Aquellos que prefieren no manchar sus manos de sangre llevan a sus presas a los calabozos de su respectiva base, aunque por lo general está mal visto no "terminar el trabajo" especialmente luego de que este tipo de situación originara el Clan Andromeda Susurrante, cuyos integrantes llevan años resistiendo e incrementando sus fuerzas luego de haber escapado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tipos de Magia y Afinidades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se acuerdan de que nombré unos stats? Bueno acá vienen, no son super importantes pero supongo que ayudan a entender lo de la afinidad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay seis tipos de magia, Curativa, de Alteración, de Ilusión, Elemental, de Invocación y de Destrucción. No me parece necesario explicar cada una ya que los nombres son bastante explicativos por sí mismos pero lo que llamó afinidades es tal vez algo menos obvio. Imaginemos que alguien tiene como "Dominante" la magia destructiva, entonces la de invocación y la elemental le serían fáciles de aprender, las de ilusión y alteración resultaría difíciles y la de curación básicamente imposible. La forma más fácil de entender qué tipos son afines a cuales es imaginando un hexágono. En el ángulo de arriba estaría entonces la magia curativa, con su opuesto en el de abajo la destructiva, a ambos lados de la curativa estarían Ilusión y alteración, con Elemental en diagonal a ilusión e invocación en el faltante, quedando cada tipo de magia con dos otros con los que tienen afinidad alta, dos media y uno baja.</p>
<p>Esa es información suficiente par entender lo básico pero como siempre encuentro la forma de obsesionarme con cualquier cosa a la que le dedico algo de atención resultó ser que creé planillas de excel con "puntos" hipotéticos que un principiante, un aprendiz, alguien experimentado y un experto de cada tipo de magia tendría y cuántos de esos "puntos" gastaría usando cada tipo de magia. Una total pérdida de tiempo, pero en su momento ser capaz de decir con exactitud cuál era la diferencia entre cada combinación me hizo feliz y tal vez ahora pueda servir de alguna forma para comprenderlo mejor. En <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/17mMsbi8y0YeUIuf2X_5bUhr1BPZ0ByO_?usp=sharing">ésta</a> carpeta de drive están los archivos, por si a alguien le interesa!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Personajes Pricipales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Algo de información que nunca se dice explícitamente pero doy por entendida!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<span class="u"><br/>
Yamaguchi Tadashi <br/>
</span><br/>
Magia Principal: Curación<br/>
Secundarias: Alteración e Ilusión<br/>
Alias: Sinn Re’lar / Andrómeda Susurrante<br/>
Usa las inflecciones de su voz para llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de encantamiento, acostumbra a cantar siempre que cura, pero lo ayuda a concentrarse en cualquier situación o uso. </p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><br/>
Sugawara Koushi<br/>
</span><br/>
Magia Principal: Transformación<br/>
Secundarias: Invocación y destrucción<br/>
Alias: Corvus Aldatzen<br/>
Le es cómodo tomar formas animales, que por lo general son albinas. Conoce más de invocación que de destrucción.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><br/>
Tsukishima Kei<br/>
</span><br/>
Alias: Ubmer Ignis<br/>
No tiene habilidades mágicas, oficia mayoritariamente como espía para el coven, ya que los cazadores no tienen razón para sospechar de un humano y no corre peligro de perder el control. Mano derecha de Andrómeda.<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>